Ode
by Phantom Aria
Summary: I don't know if these are actually Odes but I am calling them Odes for lack of a better word. Also the first poem is how I envision I will someday introduce my future children to Erik. It will make more sense after you read it.
1. Ode to Erik

I wrote this poem late last night and about half way through broke down  
crying. So here is your warning this poem might have the same effect on  
you.  
  
Ode to Erik  
  
There once lived a man a long time ago  
That spent his whole life hiding  
First behind a mask then underground  
What a terribly sad life he led  
  
Until one day  
Heaven opened up  
And he heard an angel  
Singing high above  
  
He followed the voice  
Out of his safe darkness  
And into the unfamiliar light  
And when he saw her, he immediately fell  
Not back into the darkness  
But further into the light  
Where love exists  
And seems within reach  
Even to a man in a mask  
So he reached out to her  
With his amazing voice  
And taught her to live the music she sang  
She in turn fell in love  
With his voice  
And wished to see his face  
But he remained hidden behind his mask  
Even though he hid his face he let her into his life  
And she got to know him better than anyone else  
Because he let down some of the protective walls he had built  
  
And yet she never saw his face  
Until one day when she broke all illusions  
By tearing his mask away  
Betraying his trust and leaving him vulnerable  
For he never wanted her to see the horror of his face  
And when his face was exposed  
All the pain he experienced  
Because of his horrid face  
Came to the surface along with his anger  
  
Anger that lashed out at his angel  
Who cowered away from his anger and face  
He raged on and on  
Until the pain overcame the anger  
And he crawled away  
Broken down and terrified  
That he had lost her forever  
Just like all the ones before her  
Including his own mother  
The one woman who should have  
Loved him unconditionally  
But instead only showed him fear  
And now he was sure  
His angel would do the same  
And take wing  
Leaving him far behind  
But his angel was stronger  
Than he ever thought possible  
  
And she stayed  
Because she had seen his soul  
Through his anger  
She saw the sadness deep inside  
That he hid behind a stoic exterior  
And her heart went out to him  
  
They could have lived happily ever after  
But fate was not so kind  
For there was another man  
After the young singer's heart  
A man of nobility with a handsome face  
Who had loved her for as long as he could remember  
And wanted to grow old with her  
  
But when he heard of his rival  
He only thought the worst  
And was sure the young singer was in the gravest danger  
From her masked teacher  
And he began to fill her head  
With poisonous thoughts  
Against him and all he had taught her  
And she began to doubt  
What she felt for her masked angel  
  
She now saw him in a different light  
And no matter what he did  
He could never be what the handsome man was  
In her eyes and in her heart  
  
He now knew he was losing her  
And he acted out in desperation  
But his plans to win her heart failed  
When her handsome lover fell into his trap  
  
But in the end he let the young lover go  
After his heavenly student promised to be his wife  
And sealed her promise with a kiss  
That made him realize how much he loved her  
And how happy he wanted her to be  
  
Suddenly tears ran down his tortured cheeks  
As he knelt at her feet  
And silently begged her forgiveness  
  
She wept along with him  
And in doing so she let him know  
He was no longer alone and that she was there  
And as she did he broke down  
And gave her a gold ring  
As a wedding present to her and her young man  
And told her she was to go with her lover to live a happy life  
As her masked angel returned to the darkness and heartache  
Forever 


	2. A Phan

This poem came to me right after Ode to Erik. And it is written for his  
point of view about me and other phans.  
  
A Phan  
  
A young woman sits and writes  
  
Tears run down her cheeks  
As she cries for me  
And the life I knew  
  
This is all new to me  
Never in my life  
Did I have anyone  
Who understood my plight  
  
And yet she is not alone  
There are others who understand  
And wish my story  
Had a happier ending  
And that I didn't have to die alone  
  
She is a phan  
And has been ever since she first heard  
My story of woe set to music  
And she has made a place for me in her heart  
  
Like so many other phans  
That keep my story alive  
In their hearts and minds  
  
And in doing so never let my spirit die 


End file.
